1. Field
Embodiments relate to a washing machine having a drying apparatus which can perform a heated air drying operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, laundry can be dried using a washing line or a drying rack indoors or outdoors.
When drying the laundry outdoors, it can be influenced by weather. For example, when it rains, the outdoor laundry has to be collected one by one, and when the outdoor laundry is not collected in time such as when one is not at home, etc., the laundry gets soaked by the rain and has to be washed again.
When drying the laundry indoors, an additional drying space has to be secured utilizing a narrow interior space, and the washing line or the drying rack has to be installed indoors. Accordingly, this causes problems in aesthetic appearances.
Also, since the laundry is not dried well indoor due to humidity, there is a problem in that a drying time of the laundry becomes longer.